Electrical devices can generate considerable heat as they operate. For example, the life and performance of motors and generators can be reduced because of such heat, limiting the severity applications to which they may be applied. In cases such as earthmoving or other heavy duty industrial applications, use of motors and generators can be beneficial for drive systems and other applications provided the heat is effectively managed. Of course, these severe applications typically result in more heat that must be managed. It is therefore important to provide systems to deal with the heat in a cost effective and efficient design manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,519,269, issued May 21, 1996, to Lindberg is an example of a method of cooling an electrical induction motor. Coolant is provided into the motor housing, directed through slots in the stator and back out the motor. Coolant needs to be kept from the gap between the rotor and stator and directed across the windings. PCT Publication PCT/US00/06309, published Sep. 14, 2000 (Gregory C Jeppesen inventor) shows another cooling system for a motor. A fluid nozzle allows compressed fluid to expand rapidly into the motor housing. Exhaust ports maintain a positive pressure differential between chambers in the motor to enhance cooling fluid flow through the motor. Thus, the invention requires a source of compressed fluid such as air.
The disclosed invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems set forth above.